


В мечтах о полёте (Those Who Dream of Flight)

by OneChanceToLive



Category: Cabin Pressure, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Crossover, Kid Fic, Wingfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 15:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2586281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneChanceToLive/pseuds/OneChanceToLive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Шерлока и Майкрофта есть крылья. Мартин решает, что тоже хочет пару собственных.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В мечтах о полёте (Those Who Dream of Flight)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Those Who Dream of Flight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/392342) by [Godtiss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godtiss/pseuds/Godtiss). 



В первый раз, когда Мартин встречает своих сводных братьев (это случается летом, на восьмом году его жизни), он теряет дар речи при виде их крыльев.

Крылья Майкрофта сильные, они возвышаются над ним и сверкают, словно золотой полуденный солнечный свет. Ему семнадцать, он умный и находчивый, но иногда кажется немного пугающим, и Мартин смотрит на старшего Холмса со страхом, он кашляет и ищет достаточно вежливое оправдание, чтобы вернуться к своим занятиям.

Тогда Мартина оставляют с Шерлоком. Он моложе Майкрофта и только на пару лет старше самого Мартина. Его крылья меньше, чем у брата и по-прежнему растут вместе с остальными частями его тела. Они чёрные как нефть и так же переливаются на свету.

\- Можно потрогать? – спрашивает Мартин, беспомощно заикаясь, в то время как его пальцы уже тянутся к крыльям. Шерлок рывком разворачивается, словно совершая танцевальное па, и вздёргивает подбородок.

\- Ты не можешь так запросто попросить дотронуться до чьих-то крыльев, – говорит он, широко раскинув их за спиной, будто доказывая таким образом свою точку зрения. – Мамуля говорила, что они священны.

\- Прекрати, Шерлок, она говорила не так, – Майкрофт не вмешивается в их разговор, потому что просто проходит через комнату на пути к лестнице, сжимая в руках чашку чая. – Тебе не нравятся прикосновения, но нет никакой необходимости лгать об этом.

Он останавливается, смотрит на Мартина, задумчиво поджимая губы, а затем встаёт перед ним на колени.

\- Давай.

Мартин колеблется, прежде чем медленно дотронуться кончиками пальцев до золотых перьев крыла Майкрофта. Он прикусывает нижнюю губу и улыбается, а потом быстро убирает руку.

Шерлок фыркает и скрещивает на груди руки.

\- Мои крылья в один прекрасный день станут больше, чем твои. Мои! – Говорит он вслед удаляющемуся по лестнице брату.

\- Почему ты завидуешь?

Шерлок моргает и снова поворачивается к мальчику.

\- Неправда.

\- Нет, завидуешь. Но ты не должен этого делать, потому что твои крылья тоже удивительные. Это нормально, если тебе не нравится, когда их кто-то трогает, хотя люди, как правило, могут что-то сломать, если не будут осторожны. Вот Мэри, например, на прошлой неделе разбила мои новые шпионские часы. Но я всегда осторожен.

Мартин краснеет и отводит глаза. Шерлок, в свою очередь, опускает руки и наклоняет голову.

\- Почему у тебя нет крыльев? У отца они есть, а ты, также как и мы, его сын.

\- Не знаю, – пожимает плечами Мартин.

Шерлок переступает с ноги на ногу, крылья мягко трепещут за его спиной. Он поворачивает голову, чтобы посмотреть через плечо, вздыхает, словно приходит к какому-то грандиозному решению.

\- Ты бы… Ты бы хотел посмотреть, как я летаю? Мой урок начнётся через несколько минут.

Мартин ухмыляется, а его глаза блестят от предвкушения.

\- Конечно!

Через какое-то время его шея начинает болеть, но Шерлок показывает ему, как он выписывает крыльями петли и скользит по воздуху, поднимается с воздушными токами и ныряет вниз, но в самый последний момент изящно избегает столкновения с землёй. Мартин будто под гипнозом смотрит, как черные крылья ловят ветер и солнечные блики, пока Шерлок не садится рядом с ним с раскрасневшимися щеками и широкой улыбкой.

\- Я хотел бы летать, как ты, – говорит Мартин.

\- Может быть, однажды ты сможешь…

 

Это занимает почти два десятилетия, но, когда Мартин звонит на Монтегю-стрит, чтобы сообщить брату, что отныне он является сертифицированным пилотом, он буквально слышит улыбку в голосе Шерлока.

\- Когда-нибудь ты должен будешь взять меня в свой полёт...


End file.
